Tokusou Gattai Dekaranger Robo
: The primary mecha of the Dekarangers; which stands 45 meters tall, weighs in at 4600 tons and has a power output of 15,000,000 (11 GW); formed from the DekaMachines with the command . It carries the , the giant handcuff-like and the , whose three barrels allow it to fire three different types of ammunition: Red for normal energy blasts, Yellow to fire the tape to immobilize enemies, and Blue to shoot its to extinguish fires or to stun opponents Additional weapons include Pat Gyro's Gyro Vulcan deployed from its left ankle and the Light Search floodlights on its right arm. Its usual finisher is where it shoots the Signal Cannon at full power for its attack. Attacks with the Judgment Sword include the jump slash and the finisher. Dekaranger Robo was destroyed by Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrex near the finale, but was eventually rebuilt to assist the Magirangers in a fight against Abretrex. Its suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka. DekaMachines : Five machines that are dispatched from the DekaBase when the command "DekaMachines, launch!" is given. DekaMachine Patrol Striker : a 6-wheeled patrol car piloted by DekaRed, forms the body and head of Dekaranger Robo and Super Dekaranger Robo. Pat Striker is armed with the dual Striker Arms that allow it to wield the judgement sword to perform a drive by slash on giant opponents. When forming Dekaranger Robo, Pat Striker uses the Striker arms to grab onto the Dekamachine Pat Armor and Dekamachine Pat Signer to aid in their attachment. During the events of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the Pat Striker returns as the manifestation of the Dekarangers' Greater Power. Like the other supplementary Gokai machines, Pat Striker sports an upgraded appearance such as the Gokaiger logo on the now golden hood with trim in the colors of the core Dekarangers/Gokaigers, headlights that fire laser blasts, and golden gatling guns installed in the tires that allow it to perform a spinning 360 degree shooting attack. In addition to attacking independently, the Pat Striker can combine with GokaiOh to form Deka GokaiOh. DekaMachine Patrol Gyro : a gyro-copter piloted by DekaBlue that forms the left leg of DekaRanger Robo and the left arm of Super Dekaranger Robo. Pat Gyro is equipped with the Magnetic Wire that allows it to airlift civilian vehicles out of danger along with the Gyro Vulcan gattling guns in the undersides of its rotors and can deploy the Gyro Whopper handcuffs to manacle giant opponents to nearby structures. DekaMachine Patrol Trailer : a mobile police command center piloted by DekaGreen, forms the right leg of Dekaranger Robo and right arm for Super Dekaranger Robo. Pat trailer houses both the blade for the Judgement Sword and the Signal Cannon, the latter of which it can deploy to fire all three of its attacks. DekaMachine Patrol Armor : An armored truck piloted by DekaYellow, forms the right arm of Dekaranger Robo and the right pauldron of Super Dekaranger Robo. Pat Armor is equipped with a pair of high intensity flood lights it uses to blind opponents with and can ram opponents in its Armor Attack. The lights also form the hilt of the Judgement Sword. DekaMachine Patrol Signer : A buggy-like vehicle piloted by DekaPink; forms the left arm of DekaRanger Robo and the left pauldron of Super Dekaranger Robo. Pat Signer is equipped with a electronic sign that it uses to direct traffic, flash warning signs and make judgment calls. It can also drive over water. During episode 17 DekaMaster piloted Pat Signer in Umeko's place as she had to make herself drunk to counter Ozchuian Ial's Drunken Kung-Fu fighting style and passed out afterwards. Other Forms *Dekaranger Robo combined with DekaBike forms Riding Dekaranger Robo or Super Special Investigation Combination Super Dekaranger Robo *Dekaranger Robo combined with Blast Buggy forms Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom *Pat Striker, redesigned, combines with Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh to form Deka GokaiOh. Cockpit Reddeltapit.jpg|Red (Dekaranger Robo) Bluedeltapit.jpg|Blue (Dekaranger Robo) Greendeltapit.jpg|Green (Dekaranger Robo) Yellowdeltapit.jpg|Yellow (Dekaranger Robo) Pinkdeltapit.jpg|Pink (Dekaranger Robo) PatSigner(DekaMaster).png|Master (Dekaranger Robo) Later history Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Dekaranger Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Dekaranger Robo fought alongside Live Robo and Turbo Robo to destroy Hades God Cyclops. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Dekaranger, Super Dekaranger Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Dekaranger Robo: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Dekaranger Robo is among the vast pantheon of Mecha which is avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Notes *In the Korean dub, Dekaranger Robo is called Squad Megazord, which is very similar to the name of its American counterpart, Delta Squad Megazord. *The leg holster which holds the Signal Cannon is similar to the one RoboCop uses to carry his gun. See Also External links *Dekaranger Robo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Dekaranger Robo at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Mecha (Dekaranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination